The use of light for treating people and animals is well known. Since the early history of mankind people have used the light, from the sun to help cure ailments. In the mid 20Th century attempts were made to use concentrated light for treating wounded soldiers in World War II. In later years, the laser, which is based on the quantum phenomenon of stimulated emission, provided an excellent source of concentrated light for treating patients. The laser allows the use of a selected intensity of a monochromatic, and essentially coherent. This has been found to be effective in treating people for various ailments.
The use of a carefully selected wavelength, coherently directed toward a person provides energy for selectively stimulating processes in-living cells. This can help increase blood flow; excite cell activity and intensify inter-cell communications. Laser light treatments have been applied to various ailments such as:
a. Various skeletal and tissue pains and injuries:                1. Rheumatic and/or chronic joint inflammation;        2. Sport injuries, wounds, and fresh scars;        3. Lower and upper back pain; neck pains:        4. Plantar fasciitis and sprains;        5. Tennis elbow;        6. Achilles tendon infection;        7. Carpal tunnel syndrome:        8. Lymphedema—Edema;        
b. Medical dermatology:                1. Acne;        2. Burns;        3. Scars;        4. Hemorrhoids;        5. Vitiligo (e.g. discolored skin);        6. Herpes simplex;        
c. Aesthetics:                1. Aging and dermatolysis of the face;        2. Wrinkles;        3. Sensitive skin;        4. Post pregnancy stretch marks;        
d. dental applications;
e. veterinary applications;
f. Acupuncture treatments;
and other applications.
The use of laser light in therapy has been shown to reduce pain, induce anti-inflammatory activity, induce healing processes and induce skin reuvenation.
In the past light therapy has been applied by large, expensive and hazardous equipment which requires application by trained personnel. Thus miniature, user safelaser therapy devices, which can be used at home, are desirous.